Mall Trap
by The FAI-NESS one
Summary: Malik and Jayme get trapped in a department store. R&R no flames! Non-Yaoi


***Disclaimer: I do not own Malik or anything else that is copyrighted I mention in this fan-fiction here, note also any flames shall be doused in water, thank you, and enjoy, Please Review! ***  
It was the sixth of December, the temperature below zero, minus 18 degrees Celsius to be exact. Malik was curled warmly in bed, the four thick blankets layered on him so he wouldn't freeze over the night; Malik twisted over on the bed his arm falling directly on my face. Oh the perks of him living with me. it was sheer torture to have the "Yu-Gi-Oh!" character hover about while I had a somewhat normal life to obtain.  
My life isn't what you call normal, more like a nightmare, and a half if you add Malik to the fray. I had the Emortal bird, a gryphon, you know like the ones from mythology, the half eagle and half lion? Right, this gryphon was pure evil. He wanted me dead so he could take the many universes I held back from his grasp, of course he and Vasia; his other half who was female for crying out loud! That was bizarre, but The Emortal bird and Vasia are now gone, thank goodness. But my complete opposite, Quinn, is after the same thing the Emortal bird was after; the universes I hold back. But the number I hold back now is greater after Cori and I finally defeated the Emortal bird. Which means I'm in greater trouble.  
Oh yeah I neglected to mention I built a device so I could hop universes, surprisingly these parallel universes are the TV shows we watch!  
  
After I got the arm to the face treatment I automatically woke up, gave Malik a disapproving look, even though he was asleep. He looked sort of cute the way he slept, with his platinum blonde hair became unruly over the night, his Egyptian complexion seemed the glimmer in the sun that had rose not too long ago. Then it hit me, I didn't have too much time before Christmas was totally here. It was only December, plus the fact I only had three weeks left before it was too late.  
Then a knocking came from the bedroom door, "Hey wake up Jayme!" Jirachi shouted from the other side of my door, "you know it's already fifteen minutes after ten o'clock!" I bolted up. I thought it was nine something, but you couldn't really tell with the sun rising later and later each day. I carefully climbed over Malik as I reached over to the door. I quickly grabbed my clothes for the day as I open the door to Jirachi.  
Jirachi, the former Pokemon legendary of the wishes stood in all of the glory of the morning sun. It was a few weeks ago that Malik and I with Jirachi went to the Ranma 1½ springs for Jirachi's pleading sake to become human. Jirachi was thrown into the spring of "drowned boy". Jirachi's hair looked like the yellow part of his head when he was a Pokemon, but the blue notes that used to hang from his head were now stripes of colour in his hair. He still had the under eye markings, plus that same old fun loving nature, even though he wore clothes which often he trip over them when he wears the clothes I gave him, which were a white and yellow shirt, and baggy white cargo pants with a chain. But Jirachi looked natural in them.  
"Morning," Jirachi winked.  
"Morning" I yawned to Jirachi as I made it towards the stairs. "What makes you this cheerful this morning Jirachi?" I looked back to Jirachi who was following me up the stairs.  
"Not much, maybe your computer?" Jirachi replied again with a huge grin on his face. I groaned as I turned to the second flight of stairs, as Jirachi protested, "Come on you promised me yesterday!"  
I gave a tired laugh, "How could I forget that Jirachi, but I have to get dressed and have breakfast, not to mention if you want the internet to play games and read fan-fictions, I have to phone for a ride you know." Living in the country had its downsides if I neglected to tell you that I did live out there. Dial out Internet was one of them.  
Jirachi cheered, "Thanks Jayme!" I turned right toward the bathroom as Jirachi veered left to the fish tank, Jirachi was so intrigued by the movie "Finding Nemo" he watched all sorts of fish expecting them to talk, sometimes Jirachi was so naïve.  
I closed the bathroom door shut behind me as I turned on the light. I walked across the floor and greeted my grumpy image in the mirror. I had let my hair down from the ponytail I usually had it in but the big stout yellow rabbit ear shaped hair was there, but with some hairs sprung out like I had become a zombie. I grabbed for my hairbrush blindly I soon noticed it wasn't on the counter after taking a good look for it, so decided I go to my hands and knees and search the clothes strewn floor. It had to be here! Somewhere!  
I groaned as I tossed aside many shirts, pairs of pants, socks, and the occasional under garments, I felt like throwing up every time I came across one. Of course it took another fifteen minutes before. "I found it!" I jumped up excitedly with the hairbrush in my hand, suddenly pounding commenced on the door with a thunderous volume.  
I drew myself back and asked nervously, "What do you want?"  
The voice replied gruffly, "you've been in there long enough, we unimportant people need the washroom too you know!" Damn, I knew I wasted too long in here looking for a hairbrush, I'd better let other people use the washroom first before I waste time in it looking for a brush of some sort.  
I turned the knob on the door and pulled it open, there stood Malik with a devilish grin on his face, wearing only his boxers. I choked looking at him, even though my nightwear was a tank top and a pair of cut off shorts; he looked ridiculous! I glowered at him and repeated my question of 'what do you want' in a more brusque tone of voice.  
He raised a fist over his head, this bemused me, and what would he want just by raising a fist over his head? Malik slowly relaxed his fist slowly uncovering something, but I couldn't make out what. It was a short period of time after of slowly uncovering what he had in his fist the item started to show itself, a little clump of. Mistletoe!?  
"Look Mistletoe!" He proclaimed the grin becoming more so devilish by the second. Malik closed his eyes and slowly leaned toward me, my anger was so vastly concentrated at him I growled in a volume so low I doubt Malik heard it. Malik leaned closer, my anger grew leaps and bounds every inch he enclosed, I slowly backed away, but he seemed to counter that, so I had to do only one thing.  
SMAK! You guessed it, I slapped the left side of his face. A few seconds later, I slammed the bathroom door into his face.  
I was so enraged by Malik's actions as I changed my clothes from my nightwear to a black and grey hooded sweatshirt and faded blue jeans. As I brushed my hair I yanked at the newly found knots in my hair from my sleep, yanking them with the rage from Malik's immaturity, and debated on what type of style my hair should be rather than a ponytail I usually had, it took my a few minutes but I decided on pig tails.  
I exited the bathroom after I placed the hair ties into my hair, and I marched to the kitchen where a box of honey-nut Cheerios lay spilt on the floor. The little o cereal was scattered all over the floor, leaving me to clean up the mess. I cursed this little mess as I cleaned it up with a dust brush and a dustpan. My little dog Dexter, a blackish sheltie dog skittered into the room before hand and had started to clean up the mess by eating it. I shooed him out of the kitchen as I finished up the sweeping of the cereal Os I could get before Dexter could. With the remaining amount of cereal in the box was poured into my cereal bowl, and I grabbed the milk out of the fridge. I walked over to the dining room table where I pulled a chair from under the table and placed the cereal down, and poured the milk.  
  
* * *  
I placed down the comics on my bed as I sensed Malik approaching, my gaze was directed toward the wall. I could hear Malik was behind me fumbling for words.  
"What is it?" I asked grumpily, keeping my gaze toward the wall. No answer was heard, so I carefully turned around hoping for no mistletoe, I held up a fist.  
Luckily for me Malik didn't hold up any mistletoe. Instead Malik was holding up an icepack to his left cheek of his face. I dropped my fist, I know I shouldn't be so hard on him, but he'd do anything to kiss me and go further with it that I have to put up a guard. I gave him a sheepish grin. I had to give him credit for read up on Christmas, even though he did like that one custom.  
"Sorry about that," I said guiltily.  
Jirachi entered the room and fixed his eyes on my computer. I almost forgot to call for a ride! Everyone else that was related to me had work, volunteer work, or friends to visit today, but I had plans too. My plans were to go Christmas shopping, Jirachi would stay here and play my computer, while Malik would watch him, watch TV, or read a book, well that was my plans for him anyways, I hadn't told him I was going anywhere.  
I jumped off the bed and turned on my computer, "There you go Jirachi, I'll tell you when I finish the phone call for my ride, then you can turn on the modem."  
Jirachi bustled into the room and grabbed the chair and pulled himself closer to the desk. I was about to leave the room when Malik barricaded the door with his right arm.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Malik asked irritation edging his voice.  
"To the phone," I retorted. I tried ducking under the arm, like somewhat of a limbo contest without rules, but Malik continued to block the door, still holding the ice pack to his cheek, but with a little trouble. Malik glared at me, I knew what this meant all right.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Malik repeated.  
I sighed, "Christmas shopping and I need a ride, so excuse me." I pushed his arm up, but he placed it back to the original position, in my way.  
"Oh, ok but you're not going without me," Malik grinned.  
I felt like throwing up after Malik had said that. 


End file.
